The Boy Who Lived A Lie
by Ailin Revan
Summary: Harry James Potter, the savior of the world... or not. Just who are his parents and is he even a human? Read to find out. Will be slash and Dumbledore bashing, Ginny & Ron bashing, though not from the start. And please, leave a review, I want at least 2.
1. Prologue

**[disclaimer: **I only own the characters I created, everything else is not mine.**]**

**PROLOGUE.**

The maternity ward in St. Mungoe's was softly lit by magical lights. It was well after midnight and everyone was asleep... well, almost everyone. Lily Potter crept quietly along the rows of cribs, in which infants slept. Finally the witch found what she was looking for, a boy only a few hours old with black hair and green eyes, so much like her own sadly deseased child. Of course stealing children was a big crime, but Lily had a good reason, at least she thought so.

You see, her husband, James, was not what everyone thought him to be. He was very possessive, jealous and very quick to anger. She shuddered to think what would happen if he ever found out that his heir died only three hours after birth. Taking a calming breath she switched the sleeping child with the small corpse of her own child. She glanced at the name plate on the bed. It read 'Damien Lucius Malfoy-Black'. Lily shivered and ran quietly to her own bed, from where James Potter picked her up in the early morning.

* * *

Lillian Potter nee Evans was never so glad to see her husband. Sure at the beginning of their relationship, back at Hogwarts, he was oh so harming, kind and all in all gentleman-like, that she couldn't stop herself from falling in love. Yet as soon as they were married and their honey moon was over, James Harold Potter showed his true colors. He was sarcastic, cold and uncaring. For all that counted he was worse than Lucius Malfoy, who was always holding himself better than the rest of the world. The woman recalled all the moments when the Malfoy patriarch would sneer at James and herself, how he would say that no pureblood wizard, even one that was not right in the head would never lower himself to the level of marrying a mudblood witch. Of course she used to pay it little to no attention, but now that she was Lily Potter, she saw that most likely Lucius was right.

However she couldn't understand what was so special about her that out of all the females in Hogwarts James chose herself. Once she asked Sirius and Remus, even Peter, but all of them seemed just as surprised and shocked as she was at the beginning.

* * *

A year later, on July, 31, her son's 1st birthday she finally got the answer she was looking for.

It was late in the evening that Dumbledore came to visit them and wish her Harry a happy birthday, or so she thought. She went to put her child to sleep, and was about to join the headmaster and her husband in the kitchen, when she heard them speaking. Needless to say she became curious, so she pressed her ear against the closed door and listened closely.

_- James, I've brought some very disturbing news. Earlier today I was interviewing the new Divination teacher and... she made a prophecy, a real one._

_- That's very interesting, Albus, but what does it have to do with me?_

_- Personally with you, nothing. Let me tell it to you and then you will see for yourself. It went like this: The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will havу the power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other, for noeither can live while the other survives..._

_- Merlin, Albus... Does this mean my Harry? He is destined to defeat You-Know-Who? This is perfect, it will bring glory to the Potter family, maybe people will even forget that his mother is a mudblood..._

Lily was frozen at the spot. She was in shock. She knew that her husband never loved her, but to call that disgusting name. Yet most of all she was worried about her son. Of course the more rational part told her that it was impossible since Lucius Malfoy was definitely a supporter of You-Know-Who, so the prophecy wasn't about her boy. Still, no one knew that Harry was not actually Harry. All Lily could do was hope that somehow he would get out the mess she got him into.

**[author's note: **I'll start the next chapter with Harry's eleventh birthday, since there are no differences in his life with the Dursleys, at least not for the worst.**]**


	2. Chapter 1

**[disclaimer: **I only own the characters I created, everything else is not mine.

**author's note:  
**Thanks for the reviews, for future reference, questions about the plots are welcomed, but not the silly ones, please.  
**to mumimeanjudy:** no, I'm not eliminating Draco. He's Harry's main rival and that's what he will be until the boys discover that they are half-brothers. Let's not forget, that Lucius is a Death Eater and he's most certainly done some questionable things in that 'carier' of his. As for the question about the prophecy, well, that's how Rowling wrote it and my story involves a rather manipulative headmaster, so we can't expect him to be absolutely honest with the Potters. And I promise that sooner or later Lily's origins will be explained one way, or the other.  
**to My Solitude:** Thanks so much! Nothing better to encourage me than a nice review. I'm sorry for mistakes, but since I'm Russian, that's to be expected. How would you like this better: several long chapters or many small ones?

**Poll: **What House should Harry be sorted into?  
1- Griffindor (with Ron);  
2- Ravenclaw (with Hermione);  
3- Slitherin (with Draco);  
4- Hufflepuff (with Neville)?  
**]**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE.**

*Scotland, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry.*

AlbusPercival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office and looked through the school journal where each year the names of the soon to be first years appeared. Four names drew his particular interest. They were Harry James Potter, Neville Frank Longbottom, Hermione Jane Granger and Blake Severin Lestrange. His eyes gained a pained look as he saw the name Granger. Not many would recognise it, but Albus Dumbledore, having a certain interest in the Founders of Hogwarts and their descendants, knew at once that the girl was from the Granger squib line and, being a witch herself, miss Hermione was to become the next lady Ravenclaw. And that was not to his liking. He thought back to when he's encountered the last heiress of Helga Hufflepuff, who strangely enough was also born into a line of squibs and was thought to be a mudblood, Lillian Evans.

**_*flashback*_**

_Albus called James Potter into his office. He had formed a plan already and he needed to have the heir of Griffindor either supporting him, or simply obeying him. The man chuckled darkly, the Heir of Slitherin was viewed by the wizarding community as the new Dark Lord and it was all thanks to him, the great leader of Light, Albus Dumbledore. Of course he tried to make the boy submit to his will and marry Lucil Granger, lady Hufflepuff, but it didn't work and now the heir of Slitherin was a threat to his plans to merge the ancestry lines into one and then take control of them. He didn't fool himself, he knew that it wasn't a quick process, but it was worth the risk. His grandchildren would be the most powerful people of the wizarding world, this would bring glory to the Dumbledore line and get the wizarding community under the control of his family. He was about to curse Tom Riddle again for setting back his plans and arranged his face into a perfect grandfather like smile:_

_- Ah, James, my boy, come in! Have a Lemon Drop. I heard miss Evans finally agreed to go out with you. I'm so happy for you two._

_- Thank you, headmaster. Ah, these Lemon Drops are so sweet..._

**_*end of flashback*_**

Yes, his lemon drops always got him where he wanted. now he just had to bring together Harry Potter, his soon to be perfect weapon, and Hermione Granger. That way their children would have the blood of Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in them. Something would have to be done about Riddle, for the headmaster knew for sure that the heir of Slitherin somehow managed to stay alive. If everything went alright, then Potter and Riddle would kill each other, if not... he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

* * *

*Scotland, Privet Drive 4*

- UP!!!! GET UP!!!!

A ten year old boy with black unruly hair, emerald green eyes and a stramge lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead groaned loudly and clamped down the desire to curse rudely in return. He was Harry James Potter and he was unfortunate enough to be living with the Dursleys, since his own parents, James and Lily Potter died in a car crash when he was little, or at least that was what the Dursleys told Harry.

The boy entered the kitchen in a particularly nasty mood, since it was Dudley's birthday and the sight of the mountain of presents made him want to throw up. No, mister Harry Potter didn't dislike presents for what they were, but simply because he himself never got any. He remembered what happened when he was stupid to ask for a present and had to supress an involuntary shiver.

**_*flashback*_**

_A five year old boy smiled at his uncle: _

_- Uncle Vernon, I've been good this year as well, did Santa bring a present for me as well?_

_The boy flinched at the sudden malicious glint in his uncle's and the next thing he knew he kicked so hard that the flew across the entire room and hit the room with a lot of force. There was a sickening crack and pain assaulted all of his senses._

**_*end of flashback*_**

Since then the boy's hate towards his relatives grew pretty fast. Now, he would do absolutely anything to get away from the Dursleys. He was jolted from his musings as he heard another bad news - Missis Figg, a cat-crazed woman who looked after him when the Dursleys went out, broke her leg and thus was unable to take him in for the day. Thus Harry joined the family on their trip to the zoo.

* * *

**[author's note:** Reviews please! Also, should Harry make the snake bite Vernon?**]**


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

[disclaimer:

I only own the characters I created, everything else is not mine.

**author's note:  
**Thanks for the reviews, for future reference, questions about the plots are welcomed, but not the silly ones, please.  
**Poll: **What House should Harry be sorted into? Still waiting...  
1- Griffindor (with Ron);  
2- Ravenclaw (with Hermione);  
3- Slitherin (with Draco);  
4- Hufflepuff (with Neville)?  
**]**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO.**

*Zoo, London.*

Harry soon found out that he loved the Zoo, most of all wolves and snakes. He walked towards a cage that kept a large king cobra. It was white and Harry looked at it for several long moments and then gaped as the snake spoke:

_~ - Quit sstarring, will you? It'ss quite rude...~_

_~ - What? How come you can speak?~_

_~ - It'ss not me, young sspeaker, it'ss you...~_

Harry gaped at the snake and wondered why was he able to talk to snakes, aftarall it was obvious that it was not what every person could do. Suddenly Dudley, his bullying fat whale of a cousin, pushed him away roughly and plastered himself against the glass. Harry, who landed painfully on the floor glared hard at the other boy and wished that somehow Dudley would end up on the other side of the glass, together with the poisonous snake. To his utter horror the glass vanished instantly.

Harry knew that this would be blamed on him, yet for some reason he couldn't neither stop the chuckle at his cousin trading places with the cobra nor could he run away before his uncle reached him. HIs scrambled as far as he could to put as much distance as possible between himself and the angry Dursley. Just when he thought he was done for, he saw the cobra slithering to him:

_~ - Thank you, young sspeaker~_

Harry glanced from his uncle to the snake and grinned, an insane idea forming in his head:

_~ - Could you, please, bite that big fat man that's coming here?~_

_~ - Gladly, but could I then stay with you?~_

_~ - I would like that.~_

With that the cobra reared back, ready to strike. This gave the boy a chance to get up, which he did. He glanced around to see if there was anyone who could harm him, but he was relieved to see that all the people have already left, except for the trapped Dudley, Petunia who was trying to calm her son down and Vernon, who now stared at the snake in front of him. Harry winced when he heard Vernon shriek when the snake bit him in a partcularly sensitive place. He felt for the man... a little, but was oh so happy that at least Vernon Dursley would never be able to create another Dudley.

* * *

*4, Privet Drive, 31st July*

It was almost noon and one Harry James Potter woke up. He lazily petted Nara, the albino king cobra, who came to live with him after the Zoo accident. At first Harry wasn't sure if it would turn out ok, but after Vernon got bitten, Dudley and Petunia were too scared to even approach Harry about the snake. The came a knock on the door:

- Harry, I'll leave the tray here. There is also a letter for you and a mouse for your s-snake.

The boy grinned, life was definitely much beter:

- Thank you, aunt Petunia.

As soon as he was sure that the woman went away, he opened the door and indeed, there was a heavily loaded tray and a letter. Harry brought it all into the room and sat on the bed, staring at the letter. It was after all the first letter he's received. It also meant that there was someone out there who knew he existed and cared enough to write to him. He was so busy inspecting the envelope, that he almost fell out of bed when Nara put her head on his shoulder:

_~ - Well, open the letter, Harry... I think I know what it iss, but you'd better read for yoursself~_

_~ - Yeah, you're right, Nara, it's just, I've never received letters before. I'm so excited.~_

With that the boy ripped the envelope open and read it to his snake:

_~ - So it says: Dear Mr Potter,_

_You've been accepted into Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school year starts on September, 1. The list of all the necessary equipment and your Hogwarts express ticket are enclosed. If you're interested, you could come to the meeting one of the professors will hold with muggleborn and muggle raised children in the 'Leaky Cauldron' in London on August, 15. We expect your owl on the first of August._

_Sincerely yours, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress._

_Is this some sort of a joke?~_

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the cobra and waited for her answer:

_~ - It iss no joke, Harry. Go to the meeting and you will ssee, jusst you'll have to leave me here~_

_~ - What? Leave you here? But why?~_

_~ - No one sshould know that you can sspeak to ssnakes, it'ss conssidered a bad thing...~_

The birthday boy had no idea how such a gift could be bad, but he figured that it would be better not to reveal all of his secrets until the time was right.

* * *

**[author's note: **Reviews please! I have to know how I'm doing.

**Poll 2:**Who should be the professor in charge of the meeting with muggleborns:  
1. Minerva McGonagall;  
2. Filius Flitwick;  
3. Severus Snape?

**Poll3:** Should I include a child of Voldemort into this:  
1. Yes, a girl;  
2. Yes, a boy;  
3. No? **]**


	4. Chapter 3

**[disclaimer:** I only own the characters I created, everything else is not mine.

**author's note:**  
If you're reading this, don't be lazy and leave a review!!!

**poll results:**

**Poll1:** What House should Harry be sorted into?  
Slitherin Harry - 2; Ravenclaw - 1;

**Poll2:**Who should be the professor in charge of the meeting with muggleborns  
Flitwick - 2; McGonagall - 1; Snape - 1

**Poll3:**Should I include a child of Voldemort into this:  
No - 2; son - 1:**]**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE.**

*Scotland, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.*

It was the end of July and the four heads of the Hogwarts houses, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape were having a very heated quarrel.

A small man with wise eyes and a high pitched eyes squealed in delight:

- Oh, Minerva, how can you even consider sensing Severus, he'll make the worst impression ever!

- Like you would do better? You are as small as a dwarf. That's not what muggle parents should see.

- And a vampire is?

Minerva McGonagall, the head of the Griffindor house and the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts groaned quietly and then did the thing no one thought her capable of - she yelled at them in not very nice terms, for the first time in her life:

- OH, WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS UP?!

As soon as the words left her mouth the rest of the professors became quiet and openly stared at her, but the stares were gracefully ignored as Minerva studied the three:

- Now, I have no idea why Dumbleodre didn't decide on his own, but I think that two of us should go. We only have two muggleborns and two muggle-raised first years, this would be better. As Albus is too busy to bother himself with the school matters, I, as his deputy will do it for him. I will be going, Filius, as our charms master, can go with me.

Pomona smiled:

- Sorry, Severus, next year you should try and make a nicer impression.

- As if I wanted to go! Meeting the Potter ahead of schedule isn't one of my dreams! Good day.

With that the potions master stalked out of the office, his robes billowing as he went.

* * *

*Privet Drive, 4*

At the same time Harry and Nara were busy plotting. After all Harry had no desire to go to a first meeting with some of his classmates and a professor, looking like some beggar. _'I really must find some way to get myself some good looking clothes...'_ - he mused, pacing the room. He glanced at the cobra, he knew he could always bully his aunt into buying him what he wanted with the help of the snake, but he had no desire to push his luck.

_~ - Come on, Harry. You don't have that much time...~_

_~ - I know, Nara, I know. It's just, I can't bully them around too much and I can't think of any other way to get myself nice clothes.~_

With that the boy pouted, but the look wasn't that effective if it was aimed at a snake, which now adopted a very strange expression:

_~ - Maybe it would be more beneficial for you to go as it is.~_

_~ - And how would that be beneficial?~_

_~ - You really are densse, you know that? If you give them the impressssion that you're jusst a poor abussed child, they will be sso much nicer to you and will overlook ssome of your oditiess.~_

_~ - Odities?! I have none of those!~_

_~ - Do you even know what that word meanss?~_

_~ - Well, no. But I'm sure it's nothing good!~_

_~ - Sstupid ssnake child... Go on or you'll be late!~_

Harry grumbled about mean snakes, but went downstairs all the same. He chuckled mentally as Dudley shrunk away from him, as if expecting Nara to jump him from around the corner. All in all life wasn't that bad at Privet Drive, not since Vernon landed in a coma because of the venom that got into his blood stream when Nara bit him.

The boy smiled at his aunt sweetly, who trembled slightly:

- Aunt Petunia, as you know I'll be leaving for school in September. Today I'm attending a meeting with a professor from school. It's in London and I would appreciate it if you gave me some money for the cab.

- Sure, H-harry, take it. Take it and go... Good day.

The boy took the wallet and left, still not quite believing how fast his life changed in just two weeks.

* * *

**[author's note: **I'm going to warn all of you now, this story will be slash, I'm planning on some Dumbledore torture in closer to the end, so no earlier than Harry's 6th year. He will not be a sub for Voldemort's kid, so if you're voting positively for Poll3, keep that in mind.

**Poll4: **For this story I am only thinking about the following pairings:  
1. Voldemort/Harry;  
2. Fenrir/Harry;  
3. Remus/Harry;  
4. or any other combination of the above mentioned characters?  
Please, leave reviews and answer the Polls, so that I can choose from at least 10 answers to each questions, otherwise it's quite pointless! **]**


	5. Chapter 4

**[disclaimer:** I only own the characters I created, everything else is not mine.

**author's note:**  
If you're reading this, don't be lazy and leave a review!!! Also, this chapter will not be about Harry, but is still very important for the plot.

**to ginny75: **who did you mean by 'harry and her'? This is a slash story, you know...

**poll results:**

**Poll1:** What House should Harry be sorted into?  
Slitherin Harry - 2; Ravenclaw - 3;

**Poll2: **Who should be the professor in charge of the meeting with muggleborns  
Flitwick - 2; McGonagall - 1; Snape - 2

**Poll3: **Should I include a child of Voldemort into this:  
No - 3; son - 1;

**Poll4:** the main pairing:  
Voldemort/Harry - 1;  
Fenrir/Harry/Remus - 1;**]**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

*England, Malfoy Manor.*

Lucius Malfoy watched his son with a sad smile. He had no idea why the boy turned out the way he did, but he was sure that it was Narcissa'a fault. Ok, he may have pampered him a bit too much, but who said caring for your child was a bad idea? Once again he thought back to the worst day of his life, the day he lost his heir.

**_*flashback*_**

_A 20 year old Lucius Malfoy paced the halls of St. Mungo's birth ward. His mate and fellow father of the child that was being born sighed:_

_- Calm down, Luc, your pacing doesn't help!_

_- And your sleeping does?!_

_- Merlin, how did I end up with a Veela for a mate?_

_- I was also wondering why the hell I got landed with a dog demon..._

_- Quit this. I have no desire to quarrep with you._

_- Really? Raiden, you're not making sense._

_- Let's just wait quietly, until they let us see Reggy._

_- Fine, but you know haw he hates that name._

_The birth was a long one and they were forbidden to go in till morning, since both the 'mother' and the child needed to rest. They agreed to wait and that proved to be a very bad mistake, since when they came in in the morning, they found a crying Regulus Black and a dead body of their child. Of course Reg kept sayin that this was not their son and that someone stole the boy, but Lucius and Raiden knew better. _

**_*end of flashback*_**

The head of the Malfoy family made it a point to visit his crazy mate every month, as well as Raiden's grave. And for the loss of his mates he blamed Dumbledore, for some reason he just knew that the headmaster was to blame, but since he had no proof, he was forced to remain quiet.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black always made it a point to try and forbid his husband to dwell on the past, but she knew that a veela he would be unable to do so. Still Lucius was so rich that money could easilly pa off any offense she may take. She enjoyed herself immensely, especially since she was not required to be faithful after Draco was born. That would usually not be tollerated, but as it wasn't a real marriage, it didn't matter, at least not much.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into his father's office. He's never been allowed into the room, so he decided to look around since he had a chance. Yet that turned out to be a bad idea. He came face to face with a magical portrait, yet only one of its' inhabitants was moving. There were three men on the portrait. One was his father, the other was equally tall with goldeneyes and long silky silver hair, his pointy fangs glittering as the man... no, vampire grinned at the boy, or at least Draco thought that he was a vampire, since the man's hair hid a crescent moon mark on his forehead and dark purple stripes on his cheeks (1). Lastly there was a man with a much fairer completion, ice blue eyes and also black hair. Draco knew who that was, his uncle on his mother's side, Regulus Black. Now the most interesting thing about the portrait was that the men were sitting on one armchair and Regulus had a rather big stomach and all three of them were grinning like idiots.

Draco, was not an idiot and he knew then that these three were more than just friends, yet what their relationship was, that was beyond him. He jumped slightly as his father entered the room.

* * *

Lucius felt like banging his head on something, preferrably something hard. He had no desire to explain his relationship with the two on the portrait to his 11 year old son. So he decided to to get straight to the point:

- Draco, son. I'm glad that you've come so promptly. I need to tell you something important and it is imperative that you listen closely and more importantly never tell this to your mother or any of your friends. If you wish to share it with someone, you wil first ask for my permission.

- Yes, father. What is the matter?

- Soon, my child, our Lord shall come to us again.

- But I thought Harry Potter killed him.

- So he did, but he did not die, not entirely.

- How can that be? I thought that once you die, you stay dead.

- True, my Dragon. But our Lord has found a way to cheat death. I have idea what he's going to do, or when he'll come back, but I do know that he will. Therefore, I need you to be friends with Potter.

- What if he isn't a Slitherin?

- Oh, he most definitely won't be, but if you make a good impression on him, then it won't matter.

- How can I do that?

- Oh, Dragon, I'm sure you'll think of something. Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley and you'll probably meet him there. Remember, he was raised by muggles. So you should probably do your best to at least be pleasant about muggleborns, after all his mother was a muggleborn as well. Other than that, treat him and anyone he may befriend as an equal.

- What if gets friends with a Weasley?

- Well, you'll just have to make sure to be polite at all the times and be careful not to insult them.

- But father, they are Weasleys!

- And purebloods as well.

- Ok, father. I'll do my best.

- That's my boy.

With that Lucius gestured for the boy to get on with his games and went back to mourning his lost mates.

* * *

**[author's note: **You know people, I'm sure that if everyone who reads the story left a review, at least a few nice words or even an advice, I would have more than 13 reviews for 4 chapters!

(1) Looks a lot like Sesshoumaru, from InuYasha, also a dog demon**]**


	6. Chapter 5

**[disclaimer:** I only own the characters I created, everything else is not mine.

**author's note:**  
Sorry for the wait, I'm a student, so studies come first. If you're reading this, don't be lazy and leave a review!!!

**to panther73110:** No, since Harry is born out of wedlock, Draco will become the next head of family in time, just like Harry will end up as lord Potter-Black.

**to Yana5: **Sorry to say this, but Lucius won't find out at least until after Harry's 15th birthday when I'm planning on him receiving his magical and creature inheritance.

**poll results:**

**Poll1:** What House should Harry be sorted into?  
Slitherin Harry - 3; Ravenclaw - 4;

**Poll2: **Who should be the professor in charge of the meeting with muggleborns  
Flitwick - 2; McGonagall - 1; Snape - 2

**Poll3: **Should I include a child of Voldemort into this:  
No - 3; son - 1;

**Poll4:** the main pairing:  
Voldemort/Harry - 1;  
Voldemort/Harry/Fenrir - 1;  
Fenrir/Harry/Remus - 1;**]**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE.**

*England, the Azkaban Island*

11 years passed since a raging and screaming Sirius Black was locked up in the Wizarding Prizon of Azkaban. He was forced to endure 11 years of hell for something he was only rumored to have done. He, Sirius Orion Black, godfather of Harry Potter and best friend of Lily & James Potter was accused of selling them out to Voldemort, killing their other friend, Peter Pettigrew, and blowing up a street with 13 muggles. There were no questions, no case, no trial under Veritaserum, no nothing. All thanks to the one and only Albus Perciwal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts.

Yet the most amazing thing, not that anybody knew about it, was the fact that after 11 year of being locked up with real Death Eaters and hords of Dementors Sirius remained sane. Bitter, full of resentment towards the man he once respected, finally being able to see the true reasons for what Voldemort and his followers were doing, but still sane. Why? Well, right now that is of little interest us.

* * *

After spending the entire night in his animagi form, Sirius shifted back into his human form. It was still very early and all of his 'neighbors' were suffering from daily nightmares, so Sirius got some time to think. At moments as these he regretted suggesting Peter to be the secret keeper for the Potters instead of himself, regretted going after the traitor instead of staying with Harry, but most of all he regretted ever trusting Albus Dumbledore. He had no illusions about the reasons for his imprisonment. The head of the house of Black knew that Dumbledore was willing to do anything to make sure that Harry remains his faithful puppet and destroys Voldemort, killing himself in the process and thus leaving Dumbledore as his only heir. Sirius grit his teeth. He needed to get out. He knew that his pup needed him and knew that he owed it to Lily and James to do all in his power to save the boy from Dumbledore's manipulations. And so he began planning.

* * *

*Same time, Privet Drive, 4*

Petunia Dursley, contrary to what most thought, did not actually hate her nephew. Or rather, she didn't want to hate him, but somehow couldn't stop herself doing so. At times she found that Harry was a nice kid, but as soon as she was about to voice the opinion, something always held her back and then the hatred came back, always worse then before. Missis Dursley had a witch for a sister and even though they stopped getting along when Lily received the letter, she knew enough to understand, that her hatred for the boy was not normal. Yet she, being a normal human, or a muggle as wizards would call her, couldn't think of anything she could do to stop what it was that was happening to herself and her family.

Thinking back to what happened at the Zoo, she couldn't hold back an amused snicker. She knew that it was Harry that caused the glass to disappear, but the look on Dudley's face when he found himself trapped in the snake's cage... that was priceless. In that very moment Petunia realized that the magic that made her hate Harry did not affect her when the boy was not in her sight. Thus she decided that she would write him a letter in which she'd explain everything he needed to know before entering the wizarding world.

* * *

Harry was thinking about how he was supposed to get to London, when an owl flew in. The boy gaped at the bird. Nara hissed, obviously amused:

_~ - Well go on, untie the letter...~_

That finally brought his attention to the letter that was tied to the owl's leg. He reached and untied it, giving the bird a brownie. The envelope bore the crest of Hogwarts and a wave of strange fear assaulted Harry, still he opened it and read:

**_Dear Mr Potter,_**

**_It has been brought to our attention, that you may not know the location of the 'Leaky Cauldron'. In this light we will be sending a member of our staff to pick you up along with the other muggleborn witch that lives near your location. Expect someone at August, 15, 9 am sharp._**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall,  
deputy headmistress._**

Nara laughed, or at least Harry thought so, for the noise was quite strange to be nomally coming from a snake:

_~ - Sseemss like you you won't need to go all around London looking for thiss place. You're lucky, young sspeaker...~_

Before Harry could reply however, a knock was heard and jolted the boy from the conversation. He knew that nothing short of a war would make his aunt come to his door, so he went to open and see what was going on. However there was no one in the corridor. Just a letter with his aunt's script on the envelope. His curiosity getting better of him, he picked it up and went to read it...

* * *

**[Author's Note: **

Sorry, guys. Not much of a chapter I know. I really am dragging it out, I know. And I plan on doing so until I get a reasonable number of reviews and votes on the polls! And now on to:

**Poll 5: Do you want Harry to be:  
**1. Light (independent, dislikes dark magic);  
2. Grey (independent, balanced light and darkness);  
3. Dark (independent, not evil);**]**


	7. Chapter 6

**[disclaimer:** I only own the characters I created, everything else is not mine.

**author's note:**  
If you're reading this, don't be lazy and leave a review!!! I really want to know what you people think about this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**to becoolbeme:** Thanks for the idea, but Draco and Harry will remain rivals until the truth gets out, even if I sort Harry into Slitherin, which wouldn't be all that good for the the way it's actually spelled GEORGE!!!

**to bombay07:** Don't worry, Nara (though that's not her real name) will not be going anywhere.

**to Wolf05:** Don't worry no Harry/Luna that's for sure, but I can hook her up with Draco or Blaise.

**to miss quirky bookworm:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Yes, he will definitely have inu-youkai abilities, but I'm not sure about the Veela part, maybe he'll inherit something from his 'mom'... who knows...

**to Yana5:** Really? And here I thought that it was extremelly dull...

**poll results:**

**Poll1:** What House should Harry be sorted into?  
Slitherin - 7;  
Ravenclaw - 4;  
Hufflepuff - 0;  
Griffindor - 0;

**Poll2: **Who should be the professor in charge of the meeting with muggleborns  
Snape - 5;  
Flitwick - 2;  
McGonagall - 1;

**Poll3: **Should I include a child of Voldemort into this:  
No - 6;  
son - 1;

**Poll4:** the main pairing:  
Voldemort/Harry - 2;  
Voldemort/Harry/Fenrir - 1;  
Voldemort/Harry/Remus - 1;  
Fenrir/Harry - 1;  
Fenrir/Harry/Remus - 1;  
Remus/Harry - 1;

**Poll 5:** Do you want Harry to be:  
Light - 0;  
Grey - 1;  
Dark - 1;**]**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX.**

*England, Surrey, Privet Drive 4*

Picking up the letter, he went into his room, to read...

**_Harry, _**

**_I know that this is strange, but please, I need you to read this carefully since it is important. I know that on your last birthday you received a letter, an invitation to Hogwarts. I know that after everything your uncle and I told you, you have little to no reason to believe me, but I hope that you do. Firstly I'd like to apologise for what I'm about to say, but we lied to you. YOur parents, Lily and James Potter did not die in a car accident. Actually, everything we've told you about them was a lie. It's hard for me to admit it, but ever since Lily received her letter on her eleventh birthday, I've been very jealous of her. The truth is, that the two of them were murdered. I was not told any details, but I do know, that your mother and father never wanted you to stay with us. They were killed on Halloween 1981, the next day I found you on my doorstep in a blanket, there was also a letter from headmaster Dumbledore. He was the one who decided that it would be best if you stayed with us, since your mother's sacrifice invoked some sort of blood wards, or so he said. You'd do good to research the matter to the fullest extent possible. _**

**_More importantly, for some reason someone clearly wanted you to be miserable here, because whenever I see you, I feel hatred welling inside of me and I know for sure that the emotion is not mine. You should also know, that you have a godfather. His name is Sirius Black and he was accused of selling your parents to Lord Voldemort, that is the name of the person who murdered James and Lily, and sent Sirius to jail without a trial, on the base of mere assumptions. Again, I think that it was done to ensure that you remain in our custody._**

**_Harry, please, make sure that no one knows about the improvement of your position in our house hold, as it can have bad consequenses for both you and ourselves. I'd also like to thank you and that snake of yours for putting Vernon into coma, since I was forced to marry him by my parents when they found out that I was pregnant, but again, this will stay between the two of us. _**

**_Lastly, I've found a diary, it belonged to your mother and I think you should have it, there may be something important in it. There is little else I can tell you, but make sure to learn as much as possible about your new world, its' history, traditions, laws. It can turn out to be useful._**

**_Your aunt Petunia._**

The letter sure was an eye opener, though many things remained unclear. Harry couldn't understand how a person could be forced to hate someone, but then again he knew close to nothing about the wizarding world in general. He glanced at Nara and asked:

_~ - So, Nara, what do you think about all of this?~_

_~ - Ssorry, Harry, but there'ss little I can tell you. I am almosst certain that your aunt iss right, at leasst about there being something to influence her behavior towardss you. Her temper is unsstable at besst. I think, that you should read the diary firsst, we may find our ansswerss there.~_

_~ - Yeah, I guess so. We still have two days before the meeting, might as well try to make sense of all of this while there is time.~_

_~ - That's my snakeling... (*)~_

With that Harry James Potter turned his attention to the diary, where he hoped he would find out more about his parents and hopefully, the much needed answers.

* * *

*The forests of Albania*

While the Hope of the Wizarding World was trying to figure out the basics of his life, his nemesis was lurking around forests of Albania, parasiting on animals, all the time trying to remember what the hell possessed him to attack the Potters.

* * *

*Scotland, Hogwarts*

Albus Dumbledore frowned at the woman in front of him. He knew that Minerva would have to go to the meeting, but Flitwick, that he wouldn't have, not when so much was at stake. He needed to have Harry Potter in Griffindor and as he couldn't make the Hat sort him there, he would have to make sure that the boy would beg to placed elsewhere. And for that he needed Severus and his absolute hatred towards James Potter. Of course there was always a chance of the boy being like Lily, but no one would know, since the headmaster was clever enough to place glamours on the boy to make sure that the boy looked like a carbon copy of his father, whom Severus happened to hate with a passion, even though the man was long dead.

So now he only had to make Minerva understand his reasons, or at least those that he allowed her to see:

- Now, Minerva, surely you understand... Filius may be a Charms master, but he is part goblin...

- And what does tha thave to do with anything?

- We wouldn't want to scare the parents away.

- So a vampire is a better idea why?

- Because I am the headmaster and this my decision.

- Albus, please, be reasonable. This is absolutely childish.

- And yet it will be the way I want it.

- Fine, have it your way. I just hope that he won't scary Harry half to death. If he's scared enough, he might try and go to Durmstrang, or even Salem...

- I see your point, I will warn him to act civilly.

- See that you do.

With a thin smile the transfiguration professor left her headmaster to happily suck on his lemon drops, silently praying for a miracle, namely for Albus Dumbledore to choke on his lemon drop.

* * *

*England, The Burrow, the Weasley family, August, 15*

Molly Weasley fussed around her children, trying to make them look perfect, even though it was hard to do in old robes of bad quality. At times like these she really regreted marrying Arthur Weasley. SO, when Albus Dumbledore contacted her and offered to pay for the scool things of her sixth son who was now starting Hogwarts if the boy agreed to befriend Harry Potter and keep the headmaster informed about everything concerning the boy. Normally Molly wouldn't do such a thing, but desperate situations called for unconvential methods. Thankfully Ronald, that was her sixth son's name, had nothing against spying on the boy-who-lived, so now she had to make sure that Ron would be able to make a good impression on Harry.

- Ron, remember, this is very important. The boy is the hope of our world, he was a year and a half when he defeated You-Know-Who, we can't allow him to go dark. That is why you will become his friend, will make sure he trusts you in absolutely everythin, and will report anything strange to the headmaster.

- Mum, what happens if he's not sorted into Griffindor.

- That is why you will tell him, that his parents were Griffindors, that you-know-who was a Slitherin and every dark witch and wizard came from that snake pit.

- Ok, I guess that's not too hard.

- That's my boy.

* * *

*Surrey, Privet Drive 4*

It was the 15th of August and Harry James Potter was up before sunrise. Normally he wouldn't wake up until at least 9 am, but this day was special and he was too nervous to sleep. So he spent the time reading his mother's diary. There was one entry that caught his interest...

* * *

**[Author's Note: **Who can guess? Come on, I want your opinion on:

**Poll 6: **What did Harry find out from Lily's diary:  
1. The will of the Potters;  
2. The Prophecy;  
3. His magical gifts;  
4. His creature inheritance?

**Leaving a REVIEW is MANDATORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading this.]**


	8. Chapter 7

**[disclaimer:** I only own the characters I created, everything else is not mine.

**author's note:**  
If you're reading this, don't be lazy and leave a review!!! I really want to know what you people think about this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**to W.V.F: **A very nice idea, but as James thought Harry to be his child, he stated that he's his heir in the will, thus granting him access to every vault they own, so sorry, but he won't find our until much deeper into the story. Also Flitwick does not have the necessary personality to keep Severus in check.

**to Hendrick248848:** Sorry, not going to happen. For Poll 6, I want one option chosen. If he gets to know all at once, it won't be interesting, so there...

**to Heart of a Slitherin: **Thank you for the review, so nice to know that someone appreciates this.

**to miss quirky bookworm:** Who's shallow? If Molly, then she's not shallow, or at least I didn't want to make it sound like that, she's merely very ambitious with a messed up idea about what's right and what's not.

Sorry, that I'm not giving you more time for Poll 6, but as I don't have much time during the week, I like to post on the weekend and that's not very much of time. Also I'в like to say, that Polls 2 and 3 are oficially finished, but you're still welcome to Polls 1, 4 and 5.

**poll results:**

**Poll1:** What House should Harry be sorted into?  
Slitherin - 8;  
Ravenclaw - 5;

**Poll2: **Who should be the professor in charge of the meeting with muggleborns  
Snape - 7;  
**(I'm not letting him go alone!!!)**

**Poll3: **Should I include a child of Voldemort into this:  
No - 9;

**Poll4:** the main pairing:  
Voldemort/Harry - 3;  
Fenrir/Harry/Remus - 2;  
Remus/Harry - 2;  
Voldemort/Harry/Fenrir - 1;  
Voldemort/Harry/Remus - 1;  
Fenrir/Harry - 1;

**Poll 5:** Do you want Harry to be:  
Grey - 5;  
Dark - 2;  
Light - 0;

**Poll6:** What will Harry find in the diary:  
The Prophecy - 3;  
**]**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN.**

*Surrey, Privet Drive 4*

It was the 15th of August and Harry James Potter was up before sunrise. Normally he wouldn't wake up until at least 9 am, but this day was special and he was too nervous to sleep. So he spent the time reading his mother's diary. There was one entry that caught his interest...

**_1980, July, 1._**

**_Harry, my son... I still can't get used to the sound of that. Still, what Albus told us the other day is absolutely horrible. A Prophecy! Who the hell believes in these things, I most certainly don't. But if Voldemort is the way Albus says he is, then he will most likely believe it. Here it is:_**

**_'The One with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... the one to... vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._**

**_It is both frightening and exciting to think that my boy can rid us of Voldemort, yet for some reason I feel that there is more to the Prophecy that Dumbledore says..._**

**_1981, July, 1._**

**_We are now in hiding, sometimes I wonder if making Peter the secret keeper was a very wise idea, maybe Sirius would have been a better choice, but with Regulus shagging Malfoy, we can't take a chance._**

* * *

Harry gulped, he had no idea what the Prophecy meant, but he had a feeling that it was about him and somehow it was the reason his parents died, it was so confusing... He jumped slightly when a squeal brought his mind to the present and he saw Nara slithering after a terrified rat, wherever that came from. For a few minutes he watched the chase with an amused smile at his friend's antics, for he was aware of the fact that she liked to play with her food. Finally with a deadly speed she swallowed the poor creature and let out a satisfied hiss:

_~ - And what have you found that amussess you sso much, Harry?~_

_~ - Has your mother never taught you not to play with your food?~_

_~ - No, I wass alwayss encouraged to do sso. It'ss fun...~_

_~ - Yes, so it seems. Any way, what do you make of this Prophecy?~_

_~ - I don't really know what to think of it. It sseemss as if it'ss about you, but the only thing that I would conssider being a mark iss that sscar of yourss, sso you have to find out how you got it. Then we can think more. Bessidess, it'ss a prophecy, who ssayss it needss to come true?~_

_~ - You're right, Nara. I'm just being stupid. I guess I'll ask about this prophecy at the meeting.~_

_~Sspeaking of the meeting, you sshould probably get ready, it's almosst nine...~_

Hearing that, the boy cursed under his breath and sped downstairs to not make the professor wait even a second. He was somewhat uncomfortable about leaving Nara behind, but he knew that the showing up with a king cobra would not be a good idea.

* * *

*Snape's PoV*

When Severus Snape was informed that he wold have to be the one to pick up Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, he was not very happy, actually he more like furious. Of course the fact that he hated anything connected with the name Potter didn't help the matter. Yet for some reason he felt that the headmaster counted on Severus being a bastard and thus making the boy adverse to anything connected to Slitherin. Normally he wouldn't care, but he knew that the man was as manipulative as humanly possible and he wasn't sure that leaving the boy vulnerable to the man's meddling was a good idea.

Privet Drive was the epitome of everything muggle, he didn't like the place and he was sure that it was not a place for a magical child to grow up in, even if that child was the spawn of his one-time nemesis, James Potter. Finally he found the house with a '4' on it. He went up to the front door and knocked loudly. He was surprised that it was opened instantly. He couldn't help but blink at the sight of a small skinny boy in clearly old and oversized clothes. The boy had messy black hair, sparkling green eyes and the ugliest glasses ever. The boy was Harry James Potter.

* * *

*back to Harry*

The boy also stared at the man, for some reason Harry thought that the man was a vampire, no matter how stupid it was, so he blurted out:

- Excuse me sir, but are you a vampire?

* * *

**[Author's note: **Sorry people, but I will stick to the rather small chapters, but I promise to update as fast as I can. So, how do you think Severus will react to the question?

Another important thing -

**Poll 7: **What will Harry find out in Gringotts:  
1. A long lost relative;  
2. that he's an heir of Griffindor and Ravenclaw;  
3. that Dumbledore has been draining his accounts and taking out his possessions;  
4. that he was adopted?

Please, leave a review, it's important to me!!!!**]**


	9. Chapter 8

**[A/N: Hello, people! Sorry for such a long wait, but I was studying in China and had no connection to the internet there. Now, I'd also like to thank all of the people who left me reviews, I hope this story won't disappoint you. Now, on with the story... ]**

**Chapter Eight.**

**~The First Visit to the Magical World.~**

- Excuse me, sir, but are you a vampire? - big emerald eyes behind even bigger ugly glasses looked at the man questioningly. Severus blinked in total shock. He knew that people at Hogwarts called him a bat and even a vampire some times, but hear it from a person he's never met before, that was a shock: _"Merlin, what do I say? Why did the brat even ask about this? There is no way I'm so obvious...."_- chaotic thoughts were widly running around in his mind.

Harry gulped. He knew not to ask questions like that, but he couldn't help it. For some reason the man reminded him of a vampire, so, since he knew magic was real, he wanted to know if vampires, werewolves, unicorns and other creatures from fairytales existed as well:

**- I'm sorry, sir. It was rude of me. I didn't mean to insult you.** - he said with his eyes lowered respectfully. _"I hope he doesn't decide to leave me here... that would be so in 'my luck' style..."_

Another few moment passed in silence and then Severus sighed and barked out:

- Well, Potter,what are you waiting for? Let's go! I don't have that much time to spare, even on celebrities like yourself... 

Harry'seyes became the size of tennis balls, he couldn't believe his ears. Someone just called him a celebrity. Him, Just Harry... _"I wonder, what did he mean by it..?"_

**- Excuse me, sir. I'm coming. But, what did you mean by celebrity? I man... I'm no one... just Harry....**

Professor Snape, who was known to everyone for never once loosing his cool was once again left speachless. _"Damn it, what is it with this child? If I didn't know better, I'd say he's... no, Severus, don't be ridiculous..."_

- Never mind. Hurry it up!

**- Yes, sir.**

With that, the boy almost ran to catch up with the big steps of his future professor.

* * *

And in a another perfectly looking house, not that far from Privet Drive, another eleven year old was anxiously waiting for the arrival of the same professor. This child was one Hermione Granger, the supposed muggleborn. However, that wasn't quite so. In reality, the girl was a descendant of Rovena Ravencaw herself, though of course, she even didn't know about it herself.

A woman of around 40 smiled warmly, when she saw how nervous her daughter was:

- Hermione, honey, calm down. They'll be here any moment now.

- I know, mom, I'm just so nervous. I can't help it, honest.

- Dear, it's ok. I would be just as nervous as you are. Just… don't pace so much. It's your dad's forte.

- Ok, mom.

With that said, the girl sat down into an armchair and sat as still as a statue, her gaze fixed on the doors.

The next ten minutes were spent in agonizing silence, so when the doorbell rang, both Hermione and her mother jumped up from their seats. It was Jane Granger, who opened the door.

On their porch stood a man dressed in black and a very malnourished-looking boy. The man clearled his throat:

- Good morning, ma'am. I apologise for our tardiness, my name is professor Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

Jane smiled pleasantly:

- Hello, Professor. Thank you for your time. Hermione will be out in a…

She wasn't however allowed to finish her sentence, as Hermione rushed out of the house as well and almost tripped on the doorstep:

- I'm already here, mom.

Jane raised an eyebrow:

- Oh really? How did I manage not to notice you?

The girl blushed slightly and turned to the two wizards in frontof her:

- Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, it's very nice to meet you.

The man's face remained blank, but the boy smiled shyly:

**- Hi, Hermione. I'm Harry, it's also very nice to meet you.**

Hermione couldn't believe it. Someone her age was being nice to her for once, it was a very welcome change. Jane noticed how Hermione's eyes were shining and smiled:

- Now, not to interrupt or anything, but didn't you have to go somewhere?

The man grit his teeth:

- You're absolutely right, Mrs Granger, I can't believe we lost track of time. Ms Granger, Mr Potter follow me, if you will. Good day, Mrs Granger.

- Take care of her, proffesor.

With that the trio began walking away from the house nd Jane was left standing on the porch.

_"So it happened. After so many generations... a witch in the family... I hope she'll make the family proud. Good luck, Hermione..." - _she thought as she watched her daughter disappear behind the corner.

* * *

Once again Severus took hold of the children's hands and apparated them to the back doors of the 'Leaky Cauldron', at first he thought about actually holding the meeting at the inn, but then realization hit him - if someone recognized Potter, all hell would break out... so instead, he took them straight to the entrance to the Diagon Alley:

- Now, children. Behind this wall the Diagon Alley is located. You open the passage like so. - with that he took out his wand and slowly tapped several bricks in a seemingly random order - And then you can go inside. Make sure to remember the way, because next year you will have to do it on your own.

The two kids nodded their heads, as they watched the wall reform itself into an archway. _"Amazing... Real magic..." _- went through both of their heads. Snape's irritated and impatient voice broke them out of their stupor:

- Move it already, I don't have all day!

**- Yes, sir.** - the two replied in synchrony and hurried to catch up with the infamous bat of Hogwarts.

* * *

**[A/N: And that's it for now. The next chapter is Gringotts, so this is your last chance to vote on he polls in the previous chapters. I want a clear answer, so that I know what you want from this story.... Thank you for reading it... And guess what? There will be Voldemort in the next chapter as well...]**


	10. Chapter 9

**[A/N: Ok, people. Poll result time....**

**Poll 1:  
1 - 4  
2 - 5  
3 - 8  
4 - 0  
_winner - Slitherin (sorry to those who wanted Ravenclaw, or Griffindor, but as they say... majority rules)_**

**Poll 4:  
1 - 4  
2 - 2  
3 - 2  
4:  
a - Fenrir/Harry/Remus - 3  
b - Voldemort/Harry/Remus - 2  
с - Voldemort/Harry/Fenrir - 3  
d - Harry/someone his age - 1  
_still going, so vote...._ **

**Poll 5:  
1 - 0  
2 - 6  
3 - 7  
_still going, vote, please.... i want the clear distance between the winning option....  
_**

**Poll 7:  
1 - 1  
2 - 3  
3 - 7  
4 - 4  
_Winner - Dumbledore stealing..... (Sorry to those who wanted something else, but as they say... majority rules)_**

**Ok, now on with the story....** **]**

**Chapter Nine.**

**~The Bank Discoveries.~**

Severus swept through the Alley, the two kids barely managing to keep up and not to get lost in the already present crowd. Finally they reached a building, that for all purposes really looke like a huge thin piece of cheese, so Harry and Hermione couldn't help but stare. It was Hermione, who couldn't keep quiet:

- Excuse me, professor, but what is this building? And why does it look ike a piece of cheese?

Snape stopped when he heard the timid voice of the mud...muggleborn witch:

- This, miss Granger, is the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, our first stop. And it looks the way it does because it was built like this. Now, if you're finished with silly questions, follow me...

He said and strode through the massive doors, not caring, if his charges were keeping up withhis pace.

Harry sighed quietly and gave Hermione a slight smile:

**- Don't mind him, I'm sure it's nothing personal...**

- How can you be sure? He's so irritated, so.... I can' even fnd the words to describe this... it's not very professional of him. 

**- Oh, well... then we'll just have to make sure not to cross him...**

- Too true...

With that said, the two ran inside, hoping their chaperone didn't notice their tardiness.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was well kown for his brilliant planning abilities, so of course, when he decided that his son should befriend Harry Potter, he planned the event in the smallest of details.

- Ok, Draco, listen to me carefully. Here's the money for your robes, books and wand, also some for ice cream, if you want some. Your mother will pick out your trunk, cauldron and I'll go to the apothecary and the Owl Imporium. 

- Thank you, father.

- I'm not finished yet. As I told you this mornin, it's imperative that you befriend young Potter. Be aware of the fact, that there might be some muggleborn students with him. As you know, his mother, Lily, was a muggleborn as well, so be careful and act polite. A good first impression, after all, can do wonders.

-Yes, father. - said the blond boy dutifully, cringing inside - _"Merlin, why?! Why mudbloods? Of all the people?! I can handle Weasleys, but mudbloods... argh... the very thought makes me positively sick."_- Draco wanted to say 'no', but alas, there was no manon this earth who could refuse when Lucius Malfoy ordered something done and this was no exception.

* * *

Severus made sure that the children were behind him and walked up to the closest goblin, paying no attention to the small quiet gasps his sensitive vampiric hearing picked up:

- Greetings, Master Goblin.

- Mister Snape, what a surprise to see you so early.

- Yes, well... the headmaster wanted me to escort these two. Here's the key, mister Potter would like to make a wihdrawal and miss Granger needs some muggle money changed...

- Granger...? You don't say.... I'll handle it, mister Snape. Mister Potter, Miss Granger, follow me. 

**- Yes, sir, master Goblin, sir.**

Hermione elbowed Harry quite painfully and whispered:

- Harry... don't act like an idiot...

**- Did I say something wrong, Hermione?**

- No... but do you have any idea, how weird does 'sir, mater Goblin, sir' sound???

**- It's just paying respect...**

- Well then do it in some way that's not so weird...

Arguing like this, they didn't notice, that they've reached their destination which turned out to be an office. The goblin cleared his throat:

- Now, if you're quite finished... 

Both kids jumped slightly and blused heavily.

**- Excuse us, master Goblin. We're done.**

- Good. Then right through this door, please.

With a curious glance at each other the kids stepped inside.

* * *

The office was very spartan-like, there was only the minimum of necessities and close to no decorations. All in all not a very inviting atmosphere. The massive black desk was occupied by a very intimidating old-looking goblin. The goblin that led them in spoke, but but all the kids could hear were low throaty growls and then the obviously main goblin turned to them:

- Mister Potter, Miss Granger. I thank you for your time.

Hermione, being the more polite one smiled shyly:

- t's our pleasure, though could you, please, explain why we're here. We're new to the magical world and personally I am really very confused right now...

The goblin looked at the girl and then smiled. Of course the toothy grin didn't have the reassuring effect a normal smile would have, but the gesture was nice none the less:

- Of course, miss Granger, I will explain everything and answer any questions you may have. Please, be seated.

The children sat down on a sofa that was nearby and looked at the goblin eagerly.

- Now, I am Wisetooth, the manager of the Brittish branch of Gringotts, the Wizarding Banking Network. This here is Sharpclaw, the account manager of the Potter family. The two of us have to talk to the two of you about several serious and important issues. Yours is the quickest, miss Granger, so you'll be the first. 

Hermione straightened her back and gulped:

- Yes, of course. s you say. What is the problem with me?

- No, miss Granger. There is no 'problem' as you put it. Just something we have to check just in case. A drop of your blood on this parchment, if you don't mind.

Hermione frowned, but took the dagger nicked her thumb on it. It was painful for just a second, but the unplesant sensation made her wince. She was busy stopping the blood, when Harry elbowed her:

**- Look at that... I think it's your family tree...**

Wisetooth nodded:

- Indeed, mister Potter, yo're right. And... ah... it seems we were right in our guess. You, miss Granger, are not a muggleborn.

Hermione blinked a few times, trying to figure out the meaning of the sentence, but Harry was the one who asked the important question:

**- Excuse me, Master Wisetooth, but when you say 'muggleborn', you mean people like my mom, whose parents are not magical?**

- Yes, mister Potter, that's exactly what I mean, though your mother may not be the best example.

**- No? How can that be? None of her relatives...**

- Yes, that is true, but Mss Granger and your mother are very much alike. Their families are what we call 'squib-lines'. It means that they had magical ancestors, but with time their magic died out and remaned dormant for centuries, before appearing again.

Understanding dawned Hermione first:

- So that means that magic has been in my family for a long time, just not enough for it to manifest, right?

- Yes, miss Granger. You also should know, that your family goes back to a very famous witch, one of the founders of Hogwarts, Rovena Ravenclaw.

- Wow... what does it mean for me?

Harry, who was listening closely, smiled, happy for his new friend:

**- Wow, Hermione, that's so cool...**

- Harry, thank you. But I'm sure that it's also a huge responsibility.

Wisetooth gave them another toothy grin:

- You are very right, miss Granger. Since you're just 11, you can't claim the inheritance, only when you turn 16, so until then I recommend keeping it a secret, since there are a lot of people who would do anything to get to that inheritance. Now, Mister Potter, it's your turn. And your matter is more conplicated.

Now it was Harry's turn to frown, but he kept silent and waited for the goblin to speak, which he proptly did:

- First tell me, for it s essential to the case. Have you been receiving a monthly allowance?

Harry gaped at the goblin:

**- No, Master Wisetooth, I haven't been receiving anything, except monthly beatings from my relatives.**

Now it was the goblin's turn to stare at the 'boy-who-lived'. What they heard was very huge news and one that could most likely land one Albus Dumbledore in prison for at least a few years and that was very good news for goblins, who had their reasons not to like the renown leader of light.

- Well... that disturbing fact will also have to be adressed, but first the issue at hand - one Albus Dumbledore has been taking money from your vault for the last ten years, for 'taking care of Harry' as he put it... So, as you never received them, it means that out esteemed headmaster has been stealing your money.

* * *

**[A/N: And that's where I'll leave it for now. To be continued tomorrow. People, don't forget to leave a review, please. It's very imprtant fo my inspiration....**

**And now time for Poll 8: I think about making Ron and Ginny twins:  
****1 - yes  
2 - no****]**


	11. Chapter 10

**[A/N: **

**to cookyc: i'm glad you like the story and as to why i'm making polls... well... even though it's my story, i'd like to be sure that poeople like what i'm writing. And when i'm not sure about an idea i have, i ask my readers for their point of view. After all my imagination sees a lot of different ways this story can go. And if i know what my readers want, it helps me make up my mind.**

**to miss quirky bookworm: well, nice to hear from you again. I'm glad you like the Hermione part, I wasn't sure about that one. As for Harry finding out about this now, rather than later... well, let's put it this way: I've read many stroies in which this sort of discovery turns Harry into a nervous wreck and frankly, I didn't like it that much. And since my Damien is partly dog demon, he will need a very strong will and mind to even out his inner demon. **

**to OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee: He will be a pureblood, after all he has no muggle parent, and of course he will have his creature inheritance.**

**to didydid: thank you for letting me know what it looked like. I've lately been into RPG forum games and it seems like post writing rules sticked to me, i'll do what I can to make it look better.****]**

**Chapter Ten.**

**~Diagon Alley: New Acquaintances.~**

* * *

- Well... that disturbing fact will also have to be adressed, but first the issue at hand - one Albus Dumbledore has been taking money from your vault for the last ten years, for 'taking care of Harry' as he put it... So, as you never received them, it means that our esteemed headmaster has been stealing your money.

* * *

The children froze. _"How am I supposed to study at a school, where the headmaster steals from me?!" _- ran through Harry's head:

- Master Wisetooth, can this money be somehow returned?

The goblin gave him another of his 'the scariest-grin award' winning toothy smiles:

- I'm glad you asked, mister Potter. Now, at this point there is little we can do, since you're underage and we can only emancipate you when you turn 15, so in the meantime we can seal off your vault so that only you can access it. And of course, the momey he took will be retrieved from his vault and returned to yours.

Harry stayed silent for a few moments, trying to wrap his mind around what was just said and not get too angry at the same time. After all he knew it well, that anger didn't help solve problems, it just created new ones:

- Thank you, Master Wisetooth. It means a lot that you took your time to bring this up with me.

- You have nothing to thank for, mister Potter. We have our own disagreements with the headmaster and would love to see him pay for his crimes.

- As much as I'd like to do something about it now, I understand that now is not the time, not that I can actually do something now... We'll wait, maybe in the years to come he'll do something else, if so, we'll be there. - Harry congratulated himself mentally on sounding mature enough to make an impression as soon as the goblin began nodding.

- Brilliant thinking, mister Potter. Allow me to say, you'll make a wonderful Slitherin.

Harry and Hermione both frowned at the unknown word, though once again it was Hermione, who asked the question:

- Excuse me, Master Wisetooth, but what do you mean by 'Slitherin'?

The goblin stared at the duo in front of him, of all the responses this was not one he was ready for:

- You mean to say you've never heard about the houses of Hogwarts? I thought it was custom to hold a meeting for muggleborn and muggle raised students...

Harry blushed slightly:

- Professor Snape... he thought it best if we finished the shopping first...

The goblin nodded again, accepting the offered explanation:

- Well then, if that's the case, then I shall call Griphook, who will lead you to your vaults, from which you can get the money for all of your school needs.

Harry inclined his head, having expected this answer, but Hermione, let's say she was less trusting:

- But, Master Wisetooth, how can I? It's not mine...

For a split second Harry thought that the goblin would actually roll his eyes, but, of course, he did no such thing, he just readied himself to repeat the explanation again. Now that was not something Harry wanted to happed, since Hermione seemed to be the 'detail-loving' type of girl and Harry had this sinking suspicion, that professor Snape didn't appreciate them wasting so much of his precious time, so he spoke instead :

- Hermione, listen to me. This money belongs to you, ok?

The girl rounded on him, her expression totally unbelieving:

- But, Harry... how could it be? This is impossible! I...

The rest of the sentense faded out, as a bolt of sudden pain went through the boy's scar. It was not very strong of course, nothing like the 'presents' his uncle used to give him every Christmas, New Year, birthday, Easter, thanksgiving and basically every holiday. Still, nothing like this ever happened before, so obviously the boy got concerned, his bright emerald eyes became stormy. The pain redused as suddenly as it came and Harry opened his eyes, only to meet the concerned stares of Hermione andthe two goblins. He took a deep breath:

- Please, excuse my lapse of attention, I seem to have a bit of a headache. Are we set to go?

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but remained silent and the new goblin gestured for them to go with him.

* * *

Severus Snape has never been a patient man, at least when it came to wasting time on something he didn't want to do, So, when he saw a goblin lead his so-called charges in the direction of the offices, he sat down into one the armchairs, that were at the waiting area. _"What would one of the account managers want with them? ... Ok, I can understand Potter, but Granger as well? ... What the hell is wrong with this world? ... I just hope I don't run into Lucius today... " - _he mentally whined... no, wait... Snapes do not whine... period. He was simply complaining to himself about his life... yeah, that sounds better. Finally, after two hours of doing nothing, the children returned. Both sporting huge happy grins.

* * *

One look at their professor's face was enough, to make the smiles of the new friends diminish slightly, however not that noticeably. Hermione approached the man first, all her presence radiating timidness:

- Please, excuse us, professor. We're to take up so much of your time, however this couldn't be avoided...

The man interrupted her:

- Miss Granger, it is fine. This delay was not your fault, so let's not waste any more time. Shall we go?

* * *

The way out of the bank was spent in silence. Both kids were thinking about everything new that they found out and Severus was simply enjoying the quiet. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind:

- Now, this, children, is Diagon Alley. Since we wasted a lot of time already, I shall buy your potions ingredients, cauldrons and vials. You go on for everything else. I shall meet you at Ollivander's in 4 hours. Is that acceptable?

The question was met with shocked silence. Harry whispered to the girl next to him:

- Pinch me...

Which she promptly did, quite harder than he expected, but at least it cleared all of his doubts about the reality of the said words:

- Absolutely, professor. This is very kind of you.

Severus, who was already headed back stopped abruptly at these words. Without turning back he barked out:

- Make no mistake, Potter. This is no kindness. This is simply me saving some time. Don't be late.

With that he walked on and quickly disappeared in the crowd.

Several moments were spent simply standing and gaping at the speed the man posessed. Harry let out a weak chuckle:

- If I didn't know better, I'd say he really was a vampire.... Ok, Hermione, let's go. I see a bookstore that way, most likely we'll be able to buy out textbooks there.

* * *

The bookstore was called 'Flourish & Blotts' and it amazed both children. They were so concentrated on the books, that they didn't notice two red haired kids walk up. Therefore they were really startled when they heard someone speak:

- Hello, my name ia Ron Weasley.

Both turned around and saw a lanky kid with red haired kid with blue eyes and lots of freckles on his face. Behind him stood a girl, who looked a lot like him, obviously a twin. Harry was about to shake the offered hand, when a thought hit him: _"Wait a second... there are lots ofother kids, beside me... why did he call out to me, why not Hermione, or someone else? Something doesn't feel right about this..." _But he was not allowed to finish his thinking, as Hermione pulled him away, looking very excited. As soon as they rounded a corner she began speaking, so fast that he almost didn't understand her:

- Harry, look at what I just found. It's simply unbelievable, but the same is written in a dozen other books. You are the 'boy-who-lived'! When you were a kid...

Harry sighed:

- Yeah, I know. My aunt told me about it. Just, please, I don't want to talk about it. There is nothing wonderful, or exciting, so, please, don't be so happy about it. It cost my paents their lives.

Hermione's smile slid off her face at once:

- Oh, God, Harry... I'm so sorry... I just...

The boy smiled sadly and somehow looked much older than he actually was:

- I understand, just please... don't bring it up again....

- Of course. Not a word. Now, who was that you were talking to?

For a second Harry paused and then it dawned him:

- Oh, you mean the red heads. It's god that you reminded me. You know, there is something fishy about them... I just can' put my finger on what it is...

Hermione chuckled:

- Harry, you're being paranoid. Simple as that. And in case, there is this saying - keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Let's go, introduce me to them.

And with that they returned to the twins, who were getting really worried.

**[A/N: Now, try to guess what will Harry and Hermione decide about the Weasleys? To find out, you'll have to wait for the next chapter and I promise it'll be better than this one. Thank you for reading it and staying with me.. and again, people - REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!]**


	12. Chapter 11

**[A/N: **

**to tar heels superstar: ****thank you for the review. I'd like to say, that you're correct in what you thought, but that would make things all to easy, besides, they're not учфсен glory seekers...  
**

**to miss quirky bookworm: right you are... as for Hermione and her questions... well... I just think that they were really insensitive and annoying, so I decided she should stop... glad you like it.. **

**And now, on with the story....  
**

**]**

**Chapter Eleven.**

**~Diagon Alley: New Acquaintances. Part Two.~**

* * *

_/flashback/_

_- Of course. Not a word. Now, who was that you were talking to?_

_For a second Harry paused and then it dawned him:_

_- Oh, you mean the red heads. It's god that you reminded me. You know, there is something fishy about them... I just can' put my finger on what it is..._

_Hermione chuckled:_

_- Harry, you're being paranoid. Simple as that. And in case, there is this saying - keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Let's go, introduce me to them._

_And with that they returned to the twins, who were getting really worried._

_/end of flashback/_

* * *

Harry plastered a sweet smile onto his face, while Hermione simply looked polite. She offered her hand to the red haired girl:

- Hello, I'm sorry we had to go away like that, but there was something we had to discuss in private. I hope you understand. I am Hermione Granger, this is my friend, Harry. And you are?

She looked expectantly at the girl, who wasfidgeting slightly and shooting distressed glances at her twin, who was too busy staring at Harry to even notice. Then the girl raised her chin defiantly:

- I am Ginny Weasley, that idiot is my twin, Ronald. Nice to meet you.

Hermione raised an eyebrow:

- Wow... I can see that pretty well looking at your brother. I'm sorry, but we do not need attention seeking cronies...

Ginny grit her teeth:

- I'm sorry about him, sometimes he makes an ass out of himself, please, he didn't mean to offend... I'll talk to him about it...

Hermione knew that there was nothing else to object to:

- Ok, then. Say, what do you know about the Houses of Hogwarts?

As innocent as the question sounded, it was double edged, for she wanted to see how Ginny's mind worked. _"I just hope I'm wrong... If they are just trying to get Harry under... wait a minute...." - _Hermione tried to keep her face expression under control, but even though she was just 11, being the heiress of Ravenclaw, meant that her mind was more mature, than that of a normal 11 year old kid... - _"So, we know that Dumbledore has been stealing Harry's money. So logically, he'd want to somehow keep tabs on him... yes, this would explain this... let's see how she answers..." _With that miss Granger concentrated on the red head in front of her, hoping that she could find her answer easilly.

Ginny meanwhile remembered what her mother told her and Ron and spoke:

- Well, I don't really know myself, but mother said that our family has been in Griffindor for generations, Ravenclaw is for the really clever people, Hufflepuff is for the loyal and there is Slitherin. - at that the girl shuddered with hidden disgust - you-know-who and all other bad wizards went there...

Hermione smiled tightly:

- Thank you, Ginny. It was very nice to meet you, but our chaperone is waiting for us, so see at school. Bye.

With that grabbed Harry's hand and they were off.

* * *

Harry, who in his turn spent the time getting to know Ron, was not pleased with Hermione dragging him off again. As soon as the girl stopped the mad dash, he frowned:

- Hermione, what was that all about?

The girl gaped at him as if he lost his mind:

- No way.... Harry, didn't you notice the way he was staring at you? Trust me, we don't want anything in common with them...

- Hermione, you don't have to point out the obvious, but have you heard a saying 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?

The girl blushed heavily:

- God, I am such an idiot! Of course! How didn't I think about it?

- It's ok. Did you explain our rush?

- Yeah. I said professor Snape was waiting for us.

At the sound of that name Harry groaned:

- Well, I guess we'd better be quick, we only have two hours and a half...

* * *

With every shop they visited, they cursed Snape more and more, because they had no idea what to expect and wile Harry could understand the man's reasoning, Hermione was simply livid, after all she was denied essential knowledge.

Another imporant meeting happened when they were at Madam Malkin's robe shop. Hermione was busy trying on a robe, so Harry loitered around the shop. He was simply watching other customers, when his gaze caught sight of a boy with silver eyes and platinum blond hair. The boy had a certain air about him that instantly told Harry, that he was from an important family. Also for some unknown reason Harry felt like he should know the boy, like he reminded Harry of someone.

While Harry stard at the boy, the object of the scrutiny noticed the attention and grasped he chance that presented itself. He came up to the slightly dazed Potter:

- Hi there, you're also going to Hogwarts?

Harry almost jumped at the sound of the boy's voice so close to him. He mentally slapped himself: _"Get a grip, Potter! You can't be so unfocused! He got so close and you didn't even notice..." _On the outside, however, he smiled:

- Yes, I am. I suppose you too?

The boy chuckled:

- Way to state the obvious. I am Draco Malfoy, by the way.

With those words the blond stuck out his hand with a friendly expression on his handsome face. Harry thought for a second and then his smile was replaced by a more natural one:

- Harry Potter. Nice to meet you, Draco.

Draco returned the smile and shook Harry's hand: _"Merlin, never felt so nervous before... Ok, first contact done, now the more difficult part..."_

- So, House do you think you'll be sorted into?

Harry bit his lip nervously. He remembered the goblin's point of view and then Hermione's retelling of what Ginny said, so he optioned for the safer way:

- I don't really know.

When the blond didn't notice his uneasiness and went on talking, Harry relaxed and listened to the speech:

- Well, that's to be expected, no one really knows. But my entire family has been in Slytherin, so I'm aiming there as well.

Draco knew that it was risky to say that this soon, but he had a feeling that honesty would do better. Harry, who was a bit surprised by how easily Draco admitted his desire to be a Slytherin, decided to read the books about Hogwarts he and Hermione bought.

He was about to say something else, when Hermione finally went out of the fitting room and walked up to them, her new robes and some other clothes already packed:

- Harry? I'm done.

Then she noticed the blond beside her friend and smiled, extending her hand:

- Oh, hello, didn't see you here. I'm Hermion Granger, Harry's friend. Nice to meet you.

Draco studied the girl in front of him. He's never heard the name Granger, so he assumed that she was muggleborn. His first impulse was to snap at her, but then his father's warning came to mind and he also did his best Malfoy smile:

- Draco Malfoy. Charmed. If I may ask, are you two alone here?

Harry shrugged:

- Not exactly. We are to meet with our chaperone, professor Snape, at Ollivander's in an hour. Would you know where that is?

The blond nodded easily:

- Sure, as it happens, I'm meeting my parents there as well. We can go together, if you want.

Hermione, who was not the most trusting person by nature, had to admit, that she was impressed with the blond boy. His manners and speaking habits, as well as gestures, told her, that the boy was from a respected family, therefore someone, whose friendship could come in handy later:

- It would be appreciated, Draco.

Harry glanced at Hermione: _"Well, I guess now I have two friends... God, it sure feels nice, having people who care for you..."_

And so the trio made their way to Ollivander's, the oldest shop in Diagon Alley, where another surprise waited for them.

**[A/N: And that's it for today, people. Please, review!!! Reading your opinions on this really helps me update faster.... so, please...]**


End file.
